


Bad Blood

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is Dalton territory.” Sebastian pointed out aggressively. “And if you don’t leave now you won’t leave. Carmel isn’t welcome here.”</p><p>[mob Au so there's violence and random OC death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on tumbler requested a mob au.

Sebastian surveyed the group of five indistinct faces and brushed non-existent dirt from his impeccable suit. The other men tried to look haughty and tough while they faced down the group of twenty men that stood behind Sebastian but he could see the poorly disguised flicker of fear in their eyes. Sebastian smirked. He always got a thrill from the knowledge that people feared him, though he kept his features from showing that.

“This is Dalton territory.” Sebastian pointed out aggressively. “And if you don’t leave now you _won’t_ leave. Carmel isn’t welcome here.”

He saw four of the Carmel men take a step back in fear, as if to run away, but the man in the front lifted his chin. “You don’t scare us Smythe.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. “That’s a mistake that you –”

A gunshot rang out in the alley. Sebastian didn’t even need to look back to see who had fired the gun to know who did it. It was Blaine. It was _always_ Blaine.

“– won’t live to regret.” Sebastian finished. He watched the man’s eyes widen in surprise before they turned glassy and he fell to the ground, blood beginning to pool beneath him. “Anyone else?” Sebastian grinned cheerfully at the remaining four.

The four men turned and scattered. This time Sebastian couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that appeared on his face.

“Clarington.” Sebastian snapped his fingers and pointed at the body. “Get rid of that filth.”

Sebastian didn’t wait for his order to be acknowledged before disappearing into a building to the side and climbing the stairs to his apartment. He walked into the apartment he shared with Blaine, rolling his shoulders, and took his gun out, setting it on the table _._ He could feel the beginnings of a headache starting, due to what had just happened.

It looked like Carmel wanted to start a mob war with them. Or the other gang was more stupid than Sebastian thought. Either way Sebastian could feel the tension building in his body. It could be stressful being the leader of a gang… well the _face_ of the gang.

“Need a drink?”

An ice cold glass was pressed into Sebastian’s hand and he felt the tension melt from his shoulders. “Blaine.” He murmured when arms wrapped around him from behind. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip: scotch. Sebastian relaxed into Blaine’s arms and closed his eyes. “You always know exactly what I need.”

He turned around in Blaine’s arms. If there was anyone in the world that could break through his cold, tough exterior, it was Blaine.

“I thought you handled that well.” Blaine trailed his fingers down the length of Sebastian’s arms before splaying his hands across Sebastian’s chest. He could feel the other man’s heart rate increase ever so slightly beneath his fingertips. He twirled his hand around Sebastian’s tie and pulled him closer. “You’re so hot when you’re being intimidating.”

Sebastian bent down and nuzzled his face against Blaine’s neck, breathing in the spicy scent of his lover’s cologne. “And you’re down right sexy when you kill people without a second thought.” He groaned and pressed himself closer to Blaine. “It probably shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does.”

Blaine licked up the curve of Sebastian’s jaw and nipped on his earlobe. He reached down and cupped Sebastian’s ass, giving it a small pinch. He relished the small gasp that Sebastian let out. “I like that I can turn the leader of the most feared gang on so easily.” Blaine whispered in Sebastian’s ear.

“You and I both know you’re the _real_ leader.” Sebastian whispered. He tilted his head down in an almost submissive manner. “Everyone thinks you’re my bitch but they don’t realize that it’s the other way around.”

Blaine took the glass of scotch from Sebastian’s hand and set it aside. He backed Sebastian up until the taller man was pressed against the wall. He pulled at the knot of Sebastian’s tie until it came undone and let the cloth flutter to the ground. Reaching up, Blaine unbuttoned the top of Sebastian’s shirt and kissed a trail along Sebastian’s collarbone.

“Mmm.” Blaine mused. “Blaine’s Bitch. I like the sound of that.” He pulled away from Sebastian and looked into his green eyes. “Are you my bitch, Sebastian? Want me to fuck you against this wall? Show you who’s in charge?”

Sebastian shuddered when Blaine grinded against him. He liked the sound of that. _All_ of that. “ _Yes._ I’m your bitch. _”_ He groaned when Blaine pressed even harder against him. “Always yours bitch.”

Blaine threaded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair and pulled him down to his mouth, immediately slipping his tongue inside and claiming Sebastian. Sebastian melted into the kiss, not even bothering to battle Blaine’s tongue for dominance. It felt good to give himself over to Blaine.

**

Most people wouldn’t have pegged Sebastian as the submissive type. And he usually wasn’t. He would _never_ get on his knees for anyone else but Blaine was different. He wasn’t sure what it _was_ about Blaine that was so different. All he knew was that it felt so _right_ to let Blaine take control, to let Blaine order him around – within reason of course.

That’s how they fell into their rolls in the gang. Blaine was the criminal mastermind behind Dalton while Sebastian was the intimidating face of the gang. Blaine never liked to instill others with fear the same way that Sebastian did. He wanted people to fear him in an _indirect_ sort of way while he put on the mask of the bubbly innocent young man. He drew pride from the fact that his gang was feared because of _him,_ because _he_ was the one coming up with the plans. And he was content to let everyone think it was Sebastian behind everything.

“We need to talk about the Carmel _issue._ ” Sebastian said, pulling his pants up and buttoning them.

Blaine looked up at him from where he was lounging on the sofa already dressed and with a bored expression. “What’s there to talk about?”

Sebastian slipped his shirt on and frowned at Blaine’s dismissal of the problem. “The fact that they’re probably trying to start a gang war. They’ve never liked us and they’ve been pissed at us ever since we expanded and claimed their territory.” He finished buttoning his shirt. “They’re just bitter that everyone buys the _goods_ from us over them.”

“Carmel won’t be a problem.”

Sebastian walked over to the sofa and sat on the armrest by Blaine’s feet. He regarded Blaine with curiosity. Blaine was _never_ one to dismiss the threat of a gang war. His lips twitched into a smile when it dawned on him. “You’re planning something already aren’t you?”

“Of course.” Blaine confirmed smugly.

Sebastian crawled onto the sofa so that he was hovering over Blaine.  “ _God,_ I love you, Blaine. You’re so fucking resourceful.”

Blaine’s eyes twinkled with affection. “I love you too.” He pulled Sebastian down into a kiss.

Sebastian jerked back when gunfire rang multiple times outside.

_“Fuck!”_

Sebastian climbed off of Blaine and grabbed his gun, slipping the weapon into the holster hidden in his suit jacket. He wrenched the door open and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He could hear that Blaine was right behind him but he wasn’t aware of much else. Anger roared through him. The only reason there would be gunfire nearby was if those _fuckers_ had come back.

He pulled his handgun back out when he reached the door that led to the alley. He peered out the window before kicking the door open. Sebastian ducked when an arm swung at him, kicking his leg out and knocking his attacker of their feet. He took a quick look at the man – to make sure one of his own hadn’t mistakenly attacked him – and shot him in the chest.

He spotted another Carmel man sneaking up on one of his men and quickly dropped him with a well-aimed shot. Sebastian took pride in the fact he was a perfect shot.

Sebastian surveyed the alley when the gunfire finally stopped. There were several bodies sprawled out on the ground. Thankfully they appeared to be all Carmel men. He pulled his gun out when a shot rang out again but when he turned to the source he saw that it was just Blaine dispatching a man that had still been alive.

Sebastian looked around at the bodies. “I really hope you have a plan.”

“I have one.” Blaine reassured him, stepping up next to Sebastian. “Don’t worry.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t _that_ worried when they were interrupted.

“Sebastian!”

“What is it, Nick?” He took in the man’s worried face. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Jason’s dead and Jeff’s been shot.”

“ _What?”_

“One of those fuckers snuck into his apartment and killed him. We think he was trying to go after you but he got the wrong building.” Nick explained. “Jeff got hit because he ran across the hall to Jason’s. And of course you saw that all hell broke loose out here.” He gestured vaguely around the alley where several men were already clearing away the bodies.

Running his fingers through his hair, Sebastian shared a glance with Blaine and then gestured for Nick to lead the way. This wasn’t good. Nick looked ready to burst into tears and Nick was one of the toughest men that Sebastian knew.

They followed Nick into the apartment that he shared with Jeff. They found Jeff lying on the sofa, surrounded by several other Dalton men. The rest of the gang was hovering further away – probably because Thad threatened to cut off their balls if they didn’t give him room to work. Jeff had his shoulder heavily bandaged and his face was deathly pale but he looked like he’d be fine.

“Is he going to make it?” Nick asked, wringing his hands and staring at Thad – who was measuring Jeff’s heart rate.

Thad gave an exasperated sigh. “For the thousandth time, Nick, Jeffery will be fine. He was shot in the shoulder, not the heart.”

“We can’t let them fucking get away with this!” Hunter seethed. “They killed Jason.”

Sebastian had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Hunter was such a bloodthirsty person but he got results, so Sebastian was going to complain. “They’re not getting away with it, Clarington. I’d rather die than let those fuckers get away with this. No one kills a member of Dalton and lives to tell the tale.”

The other men nodded and yelled their agreement but Hunter just crossed his arms and looked at Sebastian expectantly. “Do you have a plan?” He asked snootily.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Hunter. He knew that the other man was trying to goad him. He always did. Hunter had been pissy at Sebastian ever since he’d insinuated that Hunter _could_ be gay since “not even remotely bi-curious” could mean either straight or gay.

“Yes.” Sebastian spat

“Alright.” Hunter sneered. “Let’s hear it.”

Sebastian froze. Every eye in the room was on him. After three years he’d never had this problem before. He’d always been able to say he had a plan and then disappear into his apartment with Blaine. But clearly that wouldn’t fly this time, the men were out for blood tonight – understandably – and wouldn’t wait.

“Uh. Um.” Sebastian floundered, running his fingers through his hair. “Well…”

“We’re going to take out their leader and then burn their apartment building.” Blaine answered, from his position beside Sebastian.

Hunter stared at the pair for a moment before breaking out into obnoxious laughter. Sebastian felt his face grow hot. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed. He _liked_ belonging to Blaine but Hunter’s reaction was enough to make Sebastian self-conscious.

“Holy fuck.” Hunter choked out. “Holy fucking shit. We all thought Blaine’s was yours but _fuck_ … Sebastian. You’re Blaine’s Bitch. You’re his fucking –”

Hunter broke off when he heard someone rack the slide of a gun. Hunter backed away when he saw that Blaine was pointing a gun at him. Everyone knew that Blaine wouldn’t hesitate to kill an enemy and Hunter was entirely sure that was exclusive to _just_ enemies.

“You don’t talk to Sebastian like that.” Blaine said in a dangerously low voice, his eyes flashing with rage. “I may be the actual leader but he’s still fucking in charge of you Clarington. And unless you want me to shoot your fucking _dick_ off then I suggest you shut the fuck up. Am I clear?”

Hunter paled and swallowed audibly. Clearly Blaine did _not_ have any qualms with shooting one of his own men. “U-uh. Y-yes.”

Blaine smiled sweetly. It would have been reassuring if it weren’t for the dangerous glint still in his eyes. “Good.” He looked away, casting his gaze over the rest of the gang. “Like I said. We need to take out their leader. After that’s done we douse one of the floors with gasoline and light a gunpowder trail and get the fuck out of there. They’ll think twice about fucking with us again. If they’re smart they’ll get the fuck out of our Columbus.”

“How do we get the leader?” someone asked

“Leave that to me.”

“But we’ll get caught by the cops doing something that big.” Trent protested.

“I don’t get caught.” Blaine regarded the rest of the room with annoyance. “Now, unless anyone else has any _useful_ comments. I’m going to bed. Don’t bother me unless it’s important.”

Sebastian watched Blaine turn on his heel and stalk about of the apartment. He threw Hunter a glare and followed his lover to their apartment. Sebastian remained quiet as they walked. He could practically _feel_ the anger radiating from Blaine, though he wasn’t exactly sure what was making Blaine so angry. It was probably a combination of Carmel and Hunter – Hunter really was a little shit.

“Why’d you do that?” Sebastian asked once their door was latched behind them.

Blaine turned to face Sebastian. “What do you mean?”

Sebastian shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Defending me against Hunter. I mean… I thought you liked the sound of that… that I’m your bitch.”

Blaine pressed himself against Sebastian. “I only like it when _I_ say it. Plus Hunter’s a little shit, if we’re going to be completely honest.” Blaine paused when Sebastian shifted, feeling his hard-on pressed against his hip. “Is that a… gun in your pocket, Sebastian?” He leered, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian blushed. “Um.” He cleared his throat. “Well… you telling Hunter to shut up or you’d shoot his dick off was really… _hot_.”

“Did you have a boner in front of all the guys?”

“Maybe…” Sebastian shrugged. “Hey, I have no shame. I’m glad I get to be turned on by the hottest piece of ass in the gang.”

“Mmm.” Blaine licked his lips and palmed Sebastian through his dress pants. “Comments like that will _definitely_ get you laid.” He pulled out his cellphone. “But you’ll have to wait. I have to call St. James and tell him the plan’s in motion for tomorrow.”

“Wait…” Sebastian frowned, struggling to think since Blaine was still stokeing him over his pants. “St. James… the guy we sent to Carmel?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah. He’s going to take out Clint for us.”

**

Blaine cut the engine on the Audi. “It’s going to be fine. The only people getting hurt are Clint and his mindless lackey’s.”

Sebastian reached out and took Blaine’s hand. “That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m honestly worried about getting caught. We’ve never committed a crime this big before.” He looked away in embarrassment. “I just don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Blaine leaned across the console and kissed Sebastian deeply, pouring all of his love for the other man into the simple kiss. “Luckily you don’t need to worry about that.” Blaine breathed when he pulled away.

Sebastian nodded, though he didn’t feel particularly reassured. “Where’d you get this Audi?” He asked more of a way to distract himself than anything else.

“I suspect you’ll find out eventually.” He pulled his cell phone out when it vibrated. “That’s our signal let’s go.” He handed Sebastian an unopened package of rubber gloves, keeping a package for himself. “Put these on.”

Sebastian frowned, but put the gloves on anyway. If Blaine was wearing them too it was probably important. He let out a deep breath and opened his door, getting out and moving to the trunk to get the cans of gasoline. He handed one to Blaine and checked to make sure he still had the matches in his pocket.

“Alright. Follow me and stay down. We _can’t_ be seen.” Blaine whispered moving around the car to the apartment building.

“Yes I _was_ listening when you went over the plan this morning.”

“ _Don’t_ get smart with me, Sebastian.”

“Sorry.” Sebastian muttered meekly.

Blaine snuck up to the door and pushed it open, breathing a sigh of relief when the hinges didn’t squeak. Jesse had told them this door was never used and that the apartments on this floor weren’t in use. Blaine stood up and started walking down the hallway.

“Ready?” he asked when they reached the other end.

“Yeah.”

The pair began backing down the hallway in the direction that they came, pouring the gasoline on the floor. When they reached the door Blaine pulled a bag of gunpowder and made a trail leading from the gasoline to a few feet outside.

“Give me the matches and then go meet Nick on the other side of the building. You’re going back to our place with him and Clarington.” Blaine said, holding his hand out for the box of matches.

Sebastian set the empty gas can down and fished the matches out of his pocket. “I’m not leaving without you, Blaine.”

“Yes you are.” Blaine insisted. “I have a plan and I really don’t need you getting in the way.”

A wounded expression flashed across Sebastian’s face. “But –”

“Just _go!”_

Sebastian turned and sprinted away without thinking about it any further. He didn’t really want to leave without Blaine but he knew better than to argue with the man. He just hoped he’d see Blaine again.

**

 _“_ Oh _god_ right there!”

Blaine smirked and thrust even harder into Sebastian, pulling a pleasured scream from his boyfriend. He was thrusting into Sebastian so hard that the picture on the wall beside the taller man was shaking. Blaine was getting so close. He reached around and grasped Sebastian, jerking his boyfriend’s cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before they were coming, Blaine biting down on Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian letting out long moan that sounded like “Blaine.”

“Wall sex is definitely the best.” Sebastian grinned.

“Def –”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

Sebastian jumped and pulled away from Blaine when their apartment door slammed open.

“Why can’t you two fuck on the bed like normal people?”

Blaine reached down and picked up his pants – tossing Sebastian his pair – and put them on. “And why can’t you knock like a normal person, Jeffery?” he countered in irritation.

Jeff shrugged. “I figured eventually you’d invite me and Nick to join in.”

“I don’t share.” Blaine growled.

“Fair point…”

“What do you want?” Blaine demanded.

“Right, I was just going to tell you that most of the members of Thurston were arrested for burning the Carmel building.” Jeff cleared his throat and backed out of the room. “I’ll just leave then.” The door snapped shut.

Sebastian shook his head and looked at Blaine in awe. “You framed them didn’t you? That’s why you wanted me to leave.”

Blaine gave a little half bow. “And that’s how to eliminate two gangs with one match.”

“How’d you do it?”

“I stole the Audi and the gasoline from them.” Blaine waved his hand like it wasn’t a big deal. “Their finger prints were all over both.”

Sebastian cupped Blaine’s face in his hands. “You’re a fucking genius.”

Blaine stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian. “Round two?” He asked mischievously, after nipping on Sebastian’s bottom lip.

_“Fuck yes.”_


End file.
